sueños hechos realidad
by Ishizu14
Summary: soubi sueña con por fin quitarle las orejas a ritsuka...y en san vanlentin se cumplira...habra mas sorpresas averiguenlo aqui


"Soubi llego a su casa después de trabajar, estaba muy cansado así que se fue directamente a su cuarto pero cuando abrió la puerta no podía creer lo que estaba viendo de verdad no lo creía, ritsuka SU ritsuka estaba acostado en su cama y no solo eso sino que también estaba desnudo y llevaba puesto el collar de mariposa monarca que había regalado para su cumpleaños

Esto tiene que ser un sueño-dijo soubi sin poder creerlo todavía, lentamente se acerco a la cama pero cuando estuvo a un metro de la cama se detuvo y dijo

Ritsuka ¿de verdad eres tú?-dijo soubi confundido

Claro que soy yo tonto quien más ahora acércate que no te hare daño-dijo ritsuka con burla

Como ordenes ritsuka- dijo soubi quien se acerco lentamente se sentó en la cama, gracias a eso pudo contemplar mejor el rostro de ritsuka y vio sus ojos aquellos ojos violetas que amaba tanto y en ellos vio deseo mucho deseo, no lo pudo resistir así que tomo el rostro de ritsuka entre sus manos y beso su labios, primero con ternura y amor y luego con mucha pasión y deseo-oh ritsuka no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado esto-dijo cuando se separo de sus labios

¿Y a que estas esperando invitación?-dijo ritsuka en tono burlón

Soubi no espero mas beso esos labios, esos adictivos labios que para el eran la gloria, ritsuka por otro lado le quitaba el saco que cayó al piso y luego lentamente le desabotonaba la camisa tocando a su paso el pecho de su luchador, soubi suspiro al sentir esas manos sobre su pecho pero el nose quedo atrás descendió de los labios al blanco cuello de ritsuka dejando marcas muy rojas

MmmM...soubi no sabes...cuanto te...deseo-dijo ritsuka terminado de desabotonar la camisa dejándola caer al suelo-cuanto te necesito-dijo desabrochándole los pantalones

Ritsuka...no...Sabes cuanto...espere este día-dijo soubi mientras de descendía por su abdomen, trazando un camino de saliva hasta el miembro que se encontraba expulsado un poco de liquido pre-seminal con cuidado lo tomo entre sus manos y..."Termino el sueño

Ahhhh...no...P...uede...ser...si...empre...lo mismo-dijo soubi agitado y respirando entrecortadamente, quito las sabanas de encima y vio que tenía una gran ereccion"demonios" necesitaría una ducha de agua helada para bajarle la calentura

Se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el baño entro en la ducha y abrió el agua fria,se puso a pensar mientras la fría agua recorría su cuerpo" ah ritsuka no sabes cuánto espero el día que me digas que me amas y me dejes hacerte mío"-pensó soubi anhelante-"que me digas te amo mientras te embisto una y otra vez con tal fuerza que grites mi nombre"-una vez termino de ducharse fue a vestirse y vio el reloj de su buro eran las 3:00 ritsuka ya estaría saliendo del colegio tenía que darse prisa, se vistió rápidamente agarro las llaves y salió presuroso hacia la escuela de ritsuka

Con ritsuka

Ya había sonado la campana de salida y ritsuka se dirigió hacia la entrada del colegio pero cuando llego no vio a soubi

Qué extraño ¿qué le habrá pasado?-dijo ritsuka confundido, pero escucho una voz que lo saco de sus pensamientos

Ritsuka-kun espera-dijo yuiko alcanzándolo y haciendo que se detuviera-ohayo ritsuka-kun, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?-dijo emocionada

Pero ritsuka negó con la cabeza-no ¿qué día es?-dijo ingenuamente

Es 14 de febrero, ¡san Valentín!-dijo yuiko casi gritando-por fin te le confesaras a soubi?-dijo mirándolo pícaramente

Pero que es lo que te pasa, como se te puede ocurrir eso!-dijo ritsuka sorprendido y sonrojado hasta más no poder

Ah sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero a ti te gusta soubi-dijo señalándolo con un dedo y mirándolo fijamente

Ehhhh...Etooo...lo...que...pasa es...Ahhhh lo admito me gusta soubi ¿pero cómo se lo digo?-dijo ritsuka dudoso

Fácil dale un regalo de san Valentín-dijo yuiko alegre

¿Cuál?-dijo ritsuka dubitativo

Que tal... Tus orejas y cola-dijo yuiko como si nada pero su cara era la de una completa pervertida

QUEEEEEE! ESTAS LOCA!-dijo ritsuka tan alto que todo el mundo se le quedo viendo raro-Ehhhh quiero decir... Estás loca como se te puede ocurrir semejante cosa-dijo en un susurro

Porque no ¿tú le amas verdad? Además ya tienes 17 años pronto serás adulto, ¿tú no quieres dárselas?-dijo yuiko mirándolo interrogante

Ehhhh claro que le amo pero no estoy seguro además yo no sé nada de esas cosas-dijo ritsuka sonrojado le daba mucha pena este tipo de cosas

Yo sí, ¿quieres que te enseñe? Así podrás darle tu regalo-dijo yuiko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

O...o...ok está bien...vámonos ya - dijo ritsuka agarrando de la mano a yuiko

Bien vamos a mi casa mis padres no estarán hasta mañana por negocios-dijo yuiko jalándolo en dirección a su casa, justamente cuando ellos ya estaban un poco lejos llego soubi

Ritsuka ritsuka-grito, pero no lo vio y cuando volteo hacia la derecha vio que iba con yuiko agarrados de la mano... esperen "AGARRADOS DE LA MANO"-pensó mirando cómo se alejaban alegremente

Soubi no pudo contener la curiosidad y los siguió sigilosamente, vio que entraban en una joyería-"seguramente le comprara un anillo de compromiso" "le pedirá que se casen y tengan muchos hijos"-pensó soubi triste y sarcásticamente-"eso quiere decir que ya no tendré el amor de ritsuka", en eso ve que ritsuka sale de la tienda y se dirige hacia donde él estaba

Que no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a la gente-dijo ritsuka notablemente molesto

Te equivocas ritsuka yo no te seguía solo pasaba por aquí eso es todo-dijo soubi con serenidad

Como quieras vámonos-dijo ritsuka emprendiendo camino

Y yuiko?-dijo soubi con curiosidad

Esta demasiado entretenida en la tienda no creo que lo note, andando-dijo ritsuka dirigiéndose a su apartamento

Está bien-dijo soubi comenzando a seguirlo

Una vez llegaron al edificio donde vivía ritsuka, subieron al 6to piso, cuando llegaron al apartamento ritsuka no encontraba sus llaves así que comenzó a registrar su mochila

¿Ah donde estará?...-dijo ritsuka hurgando en su bolso, mientras tanto soubi comenzó a observar el pequeño trasero de ritsuka-"que mono es tu culito ritsuka, desearia poder acariciarlo"-pensó soubi hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Las encontré-dijo ritsuka y abrió la puerta, el apartamento de ritsuka no era muy grande pero estaba bien para él, soubi se ofreció a comprarle uno más grande pero él no lo dejo, las paredes eran de color crema, y par de sofás de color gris y almohadones rojos vinotinto, por el apartamento se podía apreciar varias fotos tomadas por ritsuka la television, etc etc. Subieron a su habitación y ritsuka se dejo caer en la cama mientras soubi se sentaba en el piso

Ahhhh iré a buscar algo de comer ¿quieres algo?-dijo ritsuka levantándose de la cama

Un vaso de agua si no es mucha molestia-dijo soubi sonriéndole

Ok ahora vuelvo-dijo ritsuka dirigiéndose a la cocina, una vez salió soubi soltó un suspiro

Ahhhh...estar cerca de ritsuka...me hace sentir...tan...vivo-dijo soubi cerrando los ojos y comenzando a fantasear con ritsuka...

"Ritsuka y el estaban en su habitación solos, soubi se acerco lentamente a ritsuka como si él fuera la presa y el su cazador, le beso apasionadamente y fue gustosamente correspondido pero se separaron cuando la falta de aire hizo presencia-Ah...Ah...ritsuka...te amo...te deseo-dicho esto volvió a besarlo con la misma intensidad de antes y lentamente lo recostó sobre la cama y paso de sus labios a su cuello lo beso, lamio y mordisqueo, lentamente le quito la camisa que traía puesta , paso sus manos por su pecho y luego trazo un camino de saliva hasta el inicio del pantalón, volvió por el mismo camino pero esta vez soplandolo,eso causo que ritsuka diera un sonoro gemido

Ahhhhhhhhhhh...soubi...yo...-pero no pudo terminar la frase, mientras tanto soubi le quitaba los pantalones y los tiraba a alguna parte de la habitación

Ritsuka...eres tan hermoso...-dijo soubi observando detenidamente el cuerpo de ritsuka, luego procedió a quitarle la ropa interior liberando el hinchado miembro de ritsuka lo acaricio ligeramente y escucho gemido

Ahhhh...soubi-le agrado así que lo hizo dos veces más y obtuvo los mismos resultados-soubi...soubi...SOUBII!"-y de repente soubi despertó o eso creyó, vio que ritsuka estaba observándolo detenidamente pero no exactamente a él sino...su erección...esperen SU ERECCION...oh esto no puede estar pasando y trato de explicarse- eh...rit...rit...ritsuka...yo...puedo explicarlo...lo que pasa es que-pero fue callado por ritsuka y lo siguiente que vio lo sorprendió ritsuka se sentó a horcadas sobre su miembro"

No sabías que es mal visto andar con una erección en casa ajena-dijo ritsuka acariciando los anchos hombros de soubi, quitandole la chaqueta a su paso

Rit...rit...ritsuka ¿estás bien?-dijo soubi extrañado y a la vez sorprendido por el comportamiento de ritsuka

Estoy más que bien-dijo ritsuka plantándole un apasionado beso a soubi

Soubi estaba impresionado, no sabía que ritsuka podía ser así y eso le gustaba, le devolvió el beso con la misma pasion, cuando el beso termino quedaron unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva

Soubi...soubi...soubi-escuchar su nombre de los labios de ritsuka le gustaba tanto que cerró los ojos para apreciarlo mejor pero cuando volvió abrir los ojos vio que estaba en la cama de ritsuka".

Eh ¿que...paso?-dijo soubi confundido mirando alrededor de la habitación y vio que ritsuka estaba en la computadora

Lo que paso es que te quedaste dormido-dijo ritsuka cuando vio que soubi había despertado

¿Ah enserio? Dijo soubi no podía creer que se había quedado dormido

Si...cuando regrese de la cocina te encontré dormido-dijo ritsuka en tono aburrido

Bueno ya tengo que irme-dijo soubi a punto de salir por la ventana

Espera...buenas noches...soubi-dijo ritsuka sonrojado

Buenas noches ritsuka-dijo soubi regalándole una sonrisa a ritsuka antes de salir por la ventana

Uffff...menos mal que se fue solo me quedan unas horas para su regalo...ay dios...tengo que hacerlo...por el, llamare a yuiko...por culpa de soubi interrumpió su sorpresa-ritsuka tomo su celular llamo a yuiko

Hola ritsuka-kun ¿como estas? Gomen nasai no pudimos seguir con el plan-dijo yuiko. En tono apenado

Etooo...no importa yuiko-san ahora necesito que me ayudes a terminar la sorpresa ¿tienes todo?-dijo ritsuka nervioso

Si si ven rápido tengo todo lo que necesitas-dijo yuiko emocionada

Voy en camino llego en diez minutos...adiós-dijo ritsuka colgando el teléfono

Diez minutos después ritsuka estaba en casa enfrente de la casa de yuiko, toco el timbre y le abrió yuiko

Ritsuka que bueno verte mis padres no están en casa pasa-dijo yuiko dejándolo entrar-vamos a mi habitación ahí tengo todo-tomándolo del brazo y dirigiéndose a su habitacion, una vez dentro yuiko busco en su armario y saco una bolsa, la abrió y se mostro a ritsuka-¿qué te parece?-dijo sonriendo ampliamente

Etooo... ¿Y todo esto es necesario?-dijo ritsuka con la cara totalmente roja, en la bolsa había esposas, velas, un moño de color rojo, lubricante entre otras cosas

Claro que si para que sea una noche romántica y...placentera-dijo yuiko con una cara de perversidad que asustaba a ritsuka-además nunca has soñado con hacerles cosas perversas a soubi-dijo mirándolo fijamente

Bu...e...no...Yo...quizá...tal...bueno si lo hecho-dijo ritsuka tan rojo que en ese momento no sabía dónde esconderse

Jajajajaja...tranquilo toma y ahora vete ya ya ya ya-dijo yuiko entregándole la bolsa y despidiendolo, una vez se hubo ido se fue a su habitación, ritsuka por otro lado se fue corriendo a su apartamento ya eran las 11:30 tendría que apurarse, llego a su casa y organizo todo para esta noche una vez todo listo le envío un mensaje soubi

"Necesito verte"-decía el mensaje del teléfono presiono la tecla enviar y pacientemente espero con el corazón en la mano

Minutos después...

Ritsuka que sucede...te...paso...al...-soubi no pudo terminar la frase al entra por la ventana por qué no creía lo que estaba viendo "es un sueño"-pensó soubi quería decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, así que se quedo observando a ritsuka desnudo sobre la cama con una lazo de regalo puesto y a la luz de las velas con aroma a jazmín su flor favorita, además la cama estaba cubierta de rosas formando un corazón

Te quedaras ahí parado viéndome-dijo ritsuka al ver que soubi no se movía de su lugar

Soubi no sabía qué hacer por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer, pero lentamente se acerco a ritsuka y se sentó en la cama quiso tocarlo pero no lo hizo por temor a que desapareciera

¿Qué pasa tienes miedo?-dijo ritsuka con burla el también tenía miedo pero no le importaba

Ritsuka...de...verdad...eres...tu-dijo soubi con nerviosismo

Si soy yo y te lo probare-ritsuka se levanto un poco de la cama agarro de la barbilla a soubi mirando directamente a sus ojos azules, esos bellos ojos azules que tanto amaba y le planto y beso, un apasionado y dulce beso con el que le transmitía todo ese amor para él y solo para él, cuando termino el beso se separo para observar la reacción de soubi y vio que soubi estaba sonriendo pero no era cualquier sonrisa sino una picara y perversa sonrisa

MmmM...Que deliciosos labios...creo que los Probare de nuevo-dijo soubi apoderándose de esos adictivos labios, los mordió levemente para que ritsuka abriera la boca lo cual consiguió con mucho gusto, luego lo recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar y morder su cuello dejando a su paso marcas muy rojas pero lo que sucedió después lo sorprendió, ahora el estaba abajo y ritsuka arriba-¿qué tratas de hacer, pequeño?-dijo curioso

Nada...solo que esta noche...yo seré...tu seme-dijo ritsuka comenzando a desabotonarle la camisa acariciando a su paso el pecho de soubi, paso a quitarle el pantalón junto con su ropa interior y libero el miembro de soubi,abrio los ojos de par en par nunca creyó su miembro fuera tan grande, era como de unos 20 cm,abrio el cajón al lado de la cama , saco una pañoleta y le cubrió los ojos a soubi, una vez que lo tuvo completamente desnudo se dirigió al cuello de soubi y comenzó a lamer y a morder dejando marcas tan rojas que tardarían días en quitarse y fue recompensado con los gemidos de soubi luego bajo hasta su pecho y mordió una de las tetillas mientras pellizcaba la otra hasta que sintió que se ponían duras.

Aa...ah... Riiiit... Suu... Kaa! Siguee asii! - dijo soubi gimiendo de placer.

Ritsuka paso a besar la boca de soubi con mucha pasión, pasando a morder el labio inferior de este para explorar la dulce y hermosa caverna húmeda que poseía este y sus lenguas empezaron a danzar al ritmo en que soubi gemía de placer.

Ritsuka se separa de su boca y empieza a hacer un rastro de saliva en todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura y ve el grande miembro de soubi y empieza a lamerlo muy dulcemente provocando que soubi gritara y gimiera de placer haciendo que ritsuka se excitara mas y mas, lo que hizo que se lo metiera de una a la boca y comenzara a chuparlo en toda su extensión con su hábil lengua

¡Vamos ritsuu asii sigue! - dijo soubi gimiendo de placer por los actos que estaba haciendo ritsuka ( aloqua: aaaaaaaah! Noooo ritsuu que te hicierooon? T-T, ishizu14: buajajaja *-* así es mi ritsu sigue así ñ_ñ) siguieron haci hasta que soubi se vino en su boca y ritsuka trago cada gota con sumo placer

Luego se para de la cama y saca las esposas y esposa a soubi a la cama, ritsuka levanta ambas pierna de soubi para tener una mejor vista de su trasero y agarra el lubricante y hecha un poco en su mano luego introduce uno a uno tres dedos, en la entrada de soubi, para así dilatarla, primeros escucho quejidos por la intromisión y luego se transformaron en gemidos de placer, esto lo excito tanto que saco los tres dedos y de una embestida se introduce en lo intimo de soubi provocando que ritsuka grita de placer

Ahhhh...que...estrecho eres...me encanta-dijo ritsuka extasiado-Voy a empezar a mover, ¿comienzo? - dijo con un poco de vergüenza.

Claro mi querido ritsuka cuando quieras - dijo soubi sonriéndole muy tiernamente.

Ritsuka empezó a embestir a soubi lentamente para que no sufriera daño alguno, pero lo hacía cada vez mas rápido ya que al escuchar los gritos y gemidos de soubi, quería escuchar a soubi gemir de placer lo necesitaba como si de una droga se tratase

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ritsuuuuuuuuuukaaaaaa massss rapiiiidooooo-y ritsuka obedeció y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que-ritsuuuuukaaaa vueeeeeeelveeeee a hayyyyy otraaaaaa vezzzzz-él sabía que había dado en el punto que mas placer daba a soubi, y dio una y otra vez ahí hasta que se vino en su interior y soubi también se vino entre ambos vientres, se dieron un apasionado y dulce beso luego ritsuka salió de su interior y cayeron rendidos en la cama

Te...amo soubi-dijo ritsuka apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de soubi-feliz san Valentín, te tengo un último regalo-se paró de la cama, busco la bolsa con el regalo y se la entrego a soubi

¿Qué es?-dijo soubi tomando la bolsa dentro de ella había mucho papel pero al final encontró una cajita de terciopelo negro, la abrió y en ella había un anillo que tenia grabado las palabras "te amo", soubi no sabía que decir hasta que-yo también te amo, eres el mejor regalo que he podido recibir-en esto vio que ritsuka se acercaba tomaba el anillo y se arrodillaba en el suelo

Soubi...yo al principio no lo quise aceptar...pero paso el tiempo...y esto fue creciendo...por eso... Hice todo esto para demostrarte que te amo y quiero ser tuyo y quiero que tú seas mío y de nadie mas...por eso... ¿te casarías conmigo?-dijo ritsuka ruborizado a más no poder pero no le importaba por esas palabras venían de su corazón

Soubi no sabía que decir más de un sueño se estaba haciendo realidad esa noche de navidad pero al final hablo-ritsuka yo siempre seré tuyo y si acepto casarme contigo-se acerco a ritsuka y le dio un dulce y simple beso en los labios transmitiéndole todo su amor, sorpresivamente lo agarro de la cintura y lo devolvió a la cama donde lo beso con mucha mas pasión-ahora me toca a mi darte tu regalo de san Valentín, feliz san Valentín ritsuka-dijo sonriéndole pícaramente a ritsuka

Feliz san Valentín soubi-dijo ritsuka devolviéndole la sonrisa,...y así siguieron con su noche de amor y pasión


End file.
